powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Jun Fukushi
Jun Fukushi is a fourth year student at Destiny Military Academy. She is also the 12th ranked Wizard Saint. Jun is a beautiful young woman who popular with the boys, because of her bewitching hip sway and personality. Jun come from Kagoshima Prefecture in Japan. Jun's father is a village mayor and her mother is a doctor in a neighboring city. She is always helping him in farming and training. Jun secretly has a Southern accent that she would hide. She tries to hide her accent so it's easier for people to understand, but her accent occasionally comes out. She can't turn down any request given to her. Information Jun is a student from Destiny Military Academy. She's also a member of the volleyball varsity team and her specialty is jump serving. She also joined the newly-formed girls' basketball team, though it's unclear whether she remained a member after the team's first match. Jun is talented at most sports, making her one of the school's champions at the Sports Festival, where her class, 1-A, comes out victorious. Initially unable to swim, Jun was supposed to be given swimming lessons by her classmate during a trip to the beach, but after going too far out into the ocean they get swept in and end up in a cave. In order to return to shore, she eventually forces herself to learn how to swim, going a distance of 7 kilometers back to shore; probably becoming the best swimmer among the 1-A girls. During her mother's pregnancy, complications arose, forcing her mom to transfer Jun from her mother's womb to her aunt Chibusa's in order to save her life. Appearance Jun is a young girl of Japanese descent, with a short, petite frame, and a fair skin-tone. She is said to look very masculine. In fact, Jun was mistaken to be a boy by many people when she first enrolled into high school, due to her looks and her uniform. Despite this, her breasts size is an C and actually still growing. Despite Jun's masculinity, she is usually the target of being groped by her female friends due to her buxom physique, leading Jun to develop breast complex. While constantly considered very pretty and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a teenage girl, especially her well-endowed breasts for an Asain. She also sports slim waist with violin hips and a shapely rear, and a lean yet well-defined build. Her butt was quite large and expands significantly as the story progresses. Jun is a pale-fair skinned, beautiful teenage girl with very long multicolored hair, that is dark brown on the outside and green on the inside, in a modified hime cut with her bangs covering her left eye with the back in a braid. Her most distinguishing feature is her golden almond-shaped eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Destiny Military Academy winter uniform; which is made up of, a beige cardigan with a dress shirt worn under the cardigan, a plaid red miniskirt, formal black leggings, a pair of heeled loafers, and a red neck tie. She usually also wears a black parka over her cardigan. She is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Seiko mentions that her most notable trait would be her long, shapely legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large thighs and not her modestly large bust for an Asian chick. According to several male students of Destiny Military Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. She was a reverse trap the night before the first day of school when she first moved to Destiny City and accidentally awakened her powers. Her fragrance is the scent of lovely peaches and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Jun sports a top-model physique, with orange-sized breasts, a full 88cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are always fully-covered by whatever shirt that she wears to intentionally obscure their true size. Outside of school, she either wears a blue short-sleeved shirt with jeans as her casual wear or a tomboy fitting outfit such as a baseball cap, long jacket, and t-shirt to disguise her female features or a cream dress blouse with a black belt, black capris, and black low-heeled Mary Jane shoes, saying that "she doesn't have much else to wear". Whenever she goes to the beach or pool, she wears a Grey-and-black crop top with grey denim briefs over a thong bikini, and a pale grey sarong with a light grey floral pattern. Personality Jun has shy, easily excitable personality, having come from a cozy life, Jun still finds it a little hard to adapt to the DMA, a place chock-full of strange things and people steeped in the supernatural. Out of all the academy students, she is shown to be the most normal if not mundane, because of this she is slightly reluctant around people she's not acquainted with and can get frightened or very nervous easily. She is also embarrassed very easily, often blushing. She is rather naïve and believes (and fears) in the supernatural, as she believes Altair's tarot card readings straight away, before learning Altair fabricates many of her cards. This is rather ironic as she is a Jewel, a person with the supernatural ability to impose their own reality on the world. Jun also has low self-esteem regarding her body type, envious of her peers such as Mine and Jasmine for their larger busts and Easy for her slender legs. Like Val, Jun has a small bust, which often causes her to feel depressed when others call her "flat-chested", which prompted her to chose her DMA uniform because it obscures the shape of her body. She will even refuse compliments about her appearance; when Akechi calls her "cute," Jun stubbornly replies that she is not. Jun represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them. She is a strong believer of innovation and trends, constantly finding ways to improve herself through change. Jun is a polite, smart and structured person, extraordinary reliable and mature for her age. She is an assiduous and scholarly woman, virtually the archetype of a respectful leader, but despite her polite and sweet personality she has shown on several occasions to have a fascination with breasts and perverted things. Jun is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent; despite being a high school student. She may also be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited or overconfident. She can be overly determined at times, refusing to back down even when faced with unfavorable odds, and being determined to win back any money her fellow classmates lose during Capture the Flag. Her endless determination could be interpreted as a "sore loser" attitude, but it seems to derive from her desire to protect what is important to her. However, when placed in an unexpected situation, she often responds with nervousness or even anger at times. Jun wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than many other female characters, indicating that she is somewhat reserved about her body. Jun is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. She is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. As the president of the student council, Jun is very caring for DMA's students. Being the Student Body President, she constantly puts her fellow classmates' well-being first and foremost. Kind, gentle, caring, and somewhat clumsy by nature, these qualities present the image of an ideal wife to most men, amplifying their attraction towards her and further increasing her self-consciousness. Despite her charisma as a student council president, Jun is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations. She does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories, as well as the dark. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. Her hobby is learning about language and culture and she frequently drops verbs of other languages seemingly randomly. Her other hobbies include ikebana, origami, mahjong, writing poetry, and martial arts. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing mangas and the like. Jun is a very successful tutor and is especially good in math and science. Her athletic abilities are above average as well. Her weakest subjects are Home economics. Jun actually loves anything "cute", including Tawawa, the mascot for the Tawawa Cafe Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival respectively. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Izumi Togami says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Jun's. Jun is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Devon Quick in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Ageha Manabe, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Jun still forgives her every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Jun can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. If she can't hold up the expectations placed on her, she is usually pretty conscience-stricken and needs the help of others to make up for it. She also appears to have a low sense of orientation in unknown areas, even with a map and GPS. Powers Friendship Is Power: Her innate magic lets her summon a manifestation of the personality of anyone who sees her as a friend. As she grows closer to them as friends, the Persona that she can manifest becomes more powerful. If she maxes out an her affection level with someone, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. A fight using the Persona weighs Jun's mind and spirit. Continuous use of a Persona will eventually drain jun's strength and stamina. However, she can summon without stamina during crisis or with extreme concentration. Persona even have an influence on physical and mental abilities for example giving Jun mastery over weapons or resistance to fear and madness. Each Persona gives her different powers, personality traits, and abilities. Each Persona gives Jun its own favored weapon. A few of her Persona are: *Auntie Amaya: Her auntie's Ultimate Person has the ability to create water with a drowning effect and create shark themed hooked chains that she summons in front of herself, attached to a chain of purple/gold energy, which she could use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between herself and her foes. *Cousin Ariel: Her Cousin's Ultimate Persona uses a special net-whip with the properties of water that has a mystical calming effect as her main weapon in combat. Ariel's net-whip possesses a magical net that can capture anything with 100% accuracy. Additionally no attack can destroy the object within the net, so Ariel can wrap it around her body to defend herself from enemy attacks. *Mama Fukushi: Her mom's Ultimate Persona can grow various plants, such as aloe or mighty bananas, wherever there is ground for her to grow plants in. Jun has inherited all of her mom's medical skills and is considered to be her equal in prime. She is even able to apply this knowledge in combat or simply use it to heal others in the heat of battle. Her mother, Doctor Fukushi, is a renowned scientist with a career in Tohoku, Japan's biggest city, Sendai. Jun's knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate and utilize her plants. Her mother's specialization in Botany is Toxicology, she mostly uses her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. However, she also uses her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. The humanoid sections of her body correspond to the flowers of plants, and she resembles an extremely beautiful MILF in order to comfort Jun. Mama Fukushi's Ultimate Persona can summon an endless number of Alraune-Class Ex Nihilo to fight for her. *Seiko Ayushiki: Seiko's Shadow is a sadistic and manipulative woman who seems to act without conscience. Thus, she has no qualms about hurting other people (physically or mentally). She is somewhat covered by a black and white outfit that still exposes her chest, crotch, inner thighs, bottom, back, knees and part of her shoulders and arms. A large halo appears on her back; in some religions this shows divine power. Seiko's Persona has unusual and immense power which is considered to be very challenging even by the strongest of Jewels. She can win in a fight without even trying and she can regenerate faster than regular Persona. She's also very quick like other Persona and can evade attacks very easily. Seiko's Persona has the ability to quickly regenerate at a fast and alarming rate. No matter where you look! No matter where you go! No matter what you do! You always see Jun going towards you. *Arthur Nightingale: Arthur Nightingale's Persona can absorb any projectile attacks with it's sword or with Jun's leg or thighs, which can then be released as an attack of her own. *Yukiko: Yukiko's Reqirum Persona her is her desire for death and suffering given life. She can manipulate ice that colder than absolute zero. *Izaya Malphas: Izaya's Ultimate Persona gives her a cloak that hides her face, which only allows her eyes and mouth to be seen, due to it's excellent concealing abilities. With Izaya's Ultimate Persona, her attacks look like they are created from the shadows. She uses the shadows, and darkness a lot more, but does use light, just on a more subtle level. She has limitless amounts of despair, which she puts into each attack, so she can't worry about running out of that. With this Ultimate Persona all curse, death, holy, life, and light based attacks towards her, regardless of their sender, will be nullified and negated, as if it never happened. *Meredith Susan: Meredith's Ultimate Persona allows Jun to absorb sunlight in order to emit powerful beams of UV energy. While Meredith's Ultimate Persona is equipped Jun's luck is boosted. *Nayuta Mitsuari: Nayuta's Persona can manipulate ANY sort of salt, even in places where there is no salt. Basically, if you get salty, even if you are not salty at all in the first place (She can make you salty even if your beyond the concept of being salty), you'll ragequit the very moment the fight is made. Nayuta's either searches for a victim, or gets summoned by some idiot attempting to roast her, and utterly humiliates them on the internet. With a few clever words, she manages to instantly destroy the credibility of whoever she's talking to and gain a proportional stat boost for every salty and roasted person. Abilities Peak Human Combat: After intense training alongside the other Wizard Saint candidates under the Wizard Saints, Jun becomes a powerful fighter. Jun's Persona act as a passive-avatar system; moves are used to call them out only for a brief action before they disappear. In combat, Jun is very direct, taking a hybrid offense/defense style to her way of doing battle (she also has moves that involve use of her buttocks and thighs). The summoned Persona can stay around for longer periods of time depending on how much mana she gives to them. When it comes to weaponry, she prefers to use a longsword in her right hand and a main gauche in her left. Jun is a genius user of Savate having honestly her skill to the point of having powerful kicks and unparalleled footwork. Jun has also learned to fight with her eyes closed, relying on her sense of smell and hearing to follow her enemies' movements. During her imprisonment at Hellzone Prison, while having access to none of her powers and her hands completely immobilized, she could easily fend out several guards with powerful kicks and sweeps. The exact limitations of Jun's leg strength is indefinable, but she is capable lifting far in excess of thirty-five tonnes—indeed, her "normal" kicks are said to have the force of thirty-five tonnes behind them. Jun's fighting style is still fairly polished, commonly mixing in hand-to-hand strikes with her invincible blade attacks to create a deadly combination – while dual-wielding, Jun more often than not simply tends to kick her opponent, commonly to disable them by stomping on their foot or attempting to break their leg by using the kinetic energy transferred through her motions, granting her the ability to land a free strike with her peerless swordsmanship when this right chance is opened up to her. To prove her own worth, she personally arranges the style to better fit her physique and personality. Jun has great dexterity with her feet as she is able to hold a pen or sword with her toes. A lot of her moves involve use of her large butt and shapely thighs. *Swordsmanship Specialist: Her way of swordfighting is completely self-taught, and borrows moves from several others she is in association with. She favors an off-hand fighting style in battle, using both her dagger and her sword simultaneously. She wields both weapons to a master's degree, and uses her speed, agility, and dexterity to her advantage. She can also use her made up technique: parrying an enemy's attack while attacking with her dagger. Jun's personalized style of swordsmanship is known as the Twin Fang Style. Not dissimilar to the likes of the Two Heavens as One Style, it involves the usage of two swords at once – her Jewel-Forge (a longsword and dagger) are her weapons of choice, and she wields them near-perfectly in the heat of battle; she's also relatively dexterous, sometimes even spinning one of her blades on a single finger during an attack. Given her ingenuity, it should come as no surprise that Jun incorporates maneuvers and motions of several other sword styles into her own form of swordsmanship, such as Battōjutsu, Kendo, Fencing of the refined French school, and last but not least, Fu Style Bāguàzhǎng. Jun persists in wielding her Jewel-Forge together due to her personal belief that wielding one sword with both hands lacked in fluidity; because of this, she has trained herself in several two-handed sword styles and adapted what would previously be considered exclusively tailored to single-handed swordsmanship. As befitting them being the only weapons she has ever wielded, Jun constantly makes liberal usage of her dual swords in the heat of combat, showing absolute zero signs of mercy towards those that she fights. Jun is known to fight in a manner which seems as if she is making things up as she goes in order to overwhelm the opposition through a combination of strength and unpredictability, reflecting and parrying blows from all sorts of opponents, many of them stronger and faster than herself with ease while also pushing towards them and going on the offensive. Her attacks consist of fast-paced sword combos and powerful kicks, and she is mostly a melee fighter, as most of her ranged attacks are mid-ranged, and she has decent recovery when attacking. Unlike many other swordfighters, Jun's fighting style is more combo-oriented, and thus, focuses more on dealing consecutive blows instead of having single strikes which deal the full amount of damage, defeating her enemies through a continuous onslaught of two or more strikes for every split second. Jun is also ambidextrous, which allows her to use her full strength with both hands. Jun wields two naginata bonded and connected by a cord, which she can separate and chainlink to its bar. The properties of her swords make Jun highly unusual when compared to other sword users; most swordsmen usually only possess a single sword of immense power; using two swords at once would be highly impractical due to an inability to balance themselves and the speed drag gained by dual wielding. Jun is significantly lighter than most other sword fighters, enabling her to harness her swords by manipulating their and her own center of mass. *Stretch Limbs: Jun is able to stretch her legs swiftly like a whip. *Bonds of Friends: Due to Jun's bonds with those around her and her innate magic, she's one of the few Jewels who can recreate other Jewel's Innate Magic Realm in their perfect form. *Persona Materialization: A sufficiently powerful Persona can materialize by itself and aid Jun in combat. However, feat like this isn't easy at all and requires strong bonds to pull it off. Jun has managed, multiple times, to materialize several Persona to aid her in combat. With each Persona she gains a different weapon to use. *Adaptive Development: With every passing minute Jun can improve and increase her power as she fights a more powerful foe. Jun complements this ability with her Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee and Foo Fighters combat experience, being able to create new battle stances almost instantly to draw out the full extent of her newfound powers. She gains a slight but noticeable increase in muscle mass and build compared to her base form. Jewel Physiology: All Jewels and Gemstones have outstanding inhuman strength, high-mid regeneration, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses, dexterity speed, and agility. She possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. These are greatly enhanced when Jewels and Gemstones get into fights and their adrenaline starts pumping. *High Magic Level: Through partaking in the Thirteen Wizard Saints’s rigorous training program, and the tutelage of another highly skilled mage, Jun has acquired a very high level of magic power. Because she alternates between spells and swordplay in combat, she is able to extend her magic power farther than if she just resorted to spells. This, and the fact that many of her spells take a very small quantity of magic to preform, seemingly enable her to cast spells without end. She hasn't yet mastered her powers due to them somehow activating after 13 years of lying dormant in her body. *Flexibility: Like most women, Jun is much more flexible than most men. In fact, Jun is much more flexible than most women as well, able to touch the tip of her toes to the top of her head if she so desires. In battle she uses this flexibility to dodge attacks nearly unavoidable by others, as well as to easily slip from enemies grasps. She is skilled enough to control her Center of Mass. Leadership: Running the fourth generation of Wizard Saints, Jun is a prominent leader and tactician. The Power of Friendship: Heals and cures all ailments of surrounding allies during battle every three minutes. Can nullify certain powers and abilities that induces negative Status effect and Debuffs. Special Ability - Large Breasts: 30% chance of automatic ball receive and distracting opponent. Woman Pleasure: Jun has sexual talents which she herself is entirely aware of. Her female classmates constantly compliment her "technique" on pleasuring women when they order her to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. Woman Identification: Jun can tell the differences between women judging by their hip sway or breasts sizes. Jun is famous for her unmatched ability to evaluate women's cup sizes as a measuring standard. Massaging: She gives orgasm inducing massages which she learned from her mom. Swimming: Jun is decent swimmer who uses traditional Japanese swimming methods, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive properly. First Aid: Jun appears to have a remarkable wealth of surgical knowledge for her age (despite a lack of formal training), gleaned from having grown up in a family of surgeons and medical doctors. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. With her level of thinking, Jun can turn a professional work into small steps for others, and write down a method much easier than the original. Jun has a great knowledge and understanding of Sciences, Physics in particular, and generally use it to decipher the enemies skills and create a good counter for them. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles and steamed greens she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. She also seems to be obsessed with rolled omelettes and crêpes, and is very good at making them. As she always makes her whole bento lunch with only rolled omelettes and crêpes, and nothing else. She is able to make chicken nuggets with kaki-peanuts as breading. she is quite skillful in using leftovers to cook. Large and Formidable Posterior: She once twerked so hard, both the United States and United Kingdom repeatedly bounced up and down, and all the SJWs magically turned into thicc glamour models. She can twerk nonstop for months on end. Jun does not need a car, she can bounce home on her badonkadonk. Her badonkadonk jiggles with ease using only the slightest hip/back popping motion. Her badonkadonk is on an absolute ambrosia level ass, off the international Bootyscale. She has a pair of buttocks so spherical that scientists could calibrate their instruments with them. She has also displayed a significantly strong butt, able to launch heavy objects with her butt, long distances with deadly accuracy and at such high velocity that it gets embedded into the walls, shave a person's head, and knock a grown man down if hit by it. *Powerful legs: Her legs are really powerful. She easily defeated Lance, one the Anti-Magic gang members with only two kicks. Her legs are considered so powerful that Vera Arcturus of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a person who also specializes in powerful punches and kicks, considers her as one of the people who could destroy Hell's Gate with her kicking ability alone. This strength in her lower extremities seems to be partly if not completely due to her Krav Maga and Savate training. Being hit with her ass will surely break your bones no matter how unbreakable they are. She can crush titanium with her inner thighs with ease. Jun also demonstrated the ability to use "Trackless Step", a movement technique developed from mimicking the superhuman "Assassin's Gait" of the Mitsuari Sirens, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain Ice Sharks. Jun is able to charge her thighs and kicks with thunder. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Jun pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. B!tch Slap: Slaps foe. Deals tremendous damage to females. Bunny Bump: A three-part butt bump combo. Heavy Grab: She grabs the opponent's head a slams their face into her butt, however, she accidentally falls backwards onto the opponent's face. She promptly stands up and apologizes for the accident. It comes with an "interesting" noise and is accompanied by hearts, too. Soft Bomber: Jun jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, assaulting her opponent with her shapely buttocks. Using Soft Bomber triggers an earthquake throughout the area that affects everyone in a thirty feet radius no matter where they are, which causes them to trip and be left dazed for a few seconds. It has surprisingly good range and damage, and provides immunity to projectiles. *Stylish Butt Bomb: Just gets a running start, jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts her pelvis backward, thus hitting the opponent's head with her buttocks. *Ass-ault: Jun lunges herself, butt first, through the air like a projectile, and rubs her sore butt if she misses and lands on the ground. Violin Strategy: Jun shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by Jun due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by Jun against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. Jun Rolling Savate: Jun performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. Jun Hip Attack: While her body is being restrained, Jun lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Butt Smash: Jun's signature move. Jun waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Silent Scream: A high powered Ki based scream originally used by her fellow student, Anette Blanc, by focusing on her Ki and puckering her lips together Jun can use this technique to perform a high pitched scream that can render a person temporarily deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. Its force is so great that it can cause severe turbulence for a helicopter and shatter apart the surrounding structure. Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. It is a powerful, short-ranged thrust of her buttocks. Rump Shaker: When Jun approaches the enemy from the back, she literally bumps them with her butt. Jun's Rump Shaker can pin a person for a bit due to the chaining attacks that she uses. Murderous Thighs: Jun grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then stabs them with her longsword. Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. Butt Attack: Jun turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. Flying Butt Slam: Jun leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. Hip Drop: Jun hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. Fanserivce Tornado: A technique where Jun does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her. Fake Out Kick: Jun spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Jun does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. Deadly Goddess Kick: Jun leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick. Jun then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. Heaven Splitter: When used, Jun will leap straight up in the air and perform a Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. Spells *Survival Trick: Survive one insta-death attack 1 HP remaining. A basic spell taught to all students. *Unshaken Resolve: Immunity against of Mental ailments. A basic spell taught to all students. *Kokytos: Creates a freezing tsunami that completely freezes everyone in the target area. Big enough to cover a city. *Phys. Mirror: Creates a barrier that reflects physical attacks. *Salvation: Completely heals her and her allies. Cure status ailments. Purifies and remedies evil by illuminating the opponent with a halo that cannot be shut out even if they close their eyes. *Magic Mirror: Creates a barrier that reflects magical attacks. *Concert of Light: Fills the area with holy light, attacking anything caught with it. *Analyse: Used to detect an enemy's stats and weak points. The stronger the opponent is the harder it is to discern their weakness. *Truth Bullet: It is able to affect those with immortality and nullifies all types of immunities. *Victory Scream: Completely revitalizes and replenishes everyone that aided Jun in battle after victory. *Seduction: She transforms into a tall, curvaceous version of herself that even the most pure can't help but be attracted to. Is used to stun her enemy in order to initiate a combo. *Judged For Your Sins: Reduces all of an enemy's stats by a percentage proportional to their affinity for evil. The higher the capacity for evil, the closer to 0% the enemy's stats become. Equipment *Wizard Saints Identicard: Jun holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. *Wizard Saint Uniform: Jun possesses a tactical uniform that she has worn during many missions for the Wizard Saints. Her uniform is a high collared, skintight, royal blue jumpsuit with gold detailing and with blue panels running from her upper torso to her knees as well as on her elbows. She also wears fingerless gloves, shock-absorbers on her forearms, and thigh-high boots. **Tactical Goggles: Tactical Goggles are one of the Wizard Saints' most powerful tools, as it allows them to see people through walls, identify threats, locate disguised enemies, read the paths their targets would take, mark potential targets, scan the world around them, see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. *Jewel-Forge: Jun's Jewel-Forge takes on the form of a Longsword and dagger combo. The dagger is said to be almost a foot long with the longsword being slightly taller than her. Both of Jun's swords contains the properties of both exceptional sharpness and durability without sacrificing light-weight as a drawback, enabling Jun to swing them around with relative ease. Both blades were created to be dual-wielded; the right sword is used mainly for speed strikes, and the left sword, due to being in Jun's dominant hand, is used mainly for power strikes and parrying; enabling Jun to mix it up in battle a fair bit, swinging stealthily and dangerously as to keep the opponent in a constant state of defense. Like all Jewel-Forges, Jun's, have a special charm cast upon the swords that ensures that once Jun draws the blade, it can never leave her hands unless she wills it to. This is overlaid with a Nullification Magic spell which ensures that this charm cannot be undone. Because they were designed to be wielded together, they possess a strong bond with one another, linked together through their magic signature which enables both swords to attract each other like magnets- this link also extends to Jun's own magic signature, enabling them to return to her even if she loses both of them; expanding from this, if Jun throws a single sword at anything while holding its partner, once it has reached the limit of its flight, it will return at high speeds to her like a boomerang, and through the magic link between its partner, the other sword will always land safely within Jun's hand without harming her. They can also negate the impact shock that her fighting style would usually cause, absorbing and dampening the recoil that she receives when using her magic by converting the kinetic energy of the shock into heat, which is then dissipated, protecting Jun and her weapons from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision and getting an arm dislodged due to the sheer power of her magic-infused strikes. As such, Jun does not suffer from backwards momentum after discharging all forms of attacks from her blows, meaning that the time between what would normally be recoil and the launch of another attack is reduced to zero as she can launch multiple attacks in a row without being impeded by her own body in any way. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent *Inherits the same weaknesses as her equipped persona Trivia *Jun never skips leg day. *She's very sensitive to stimuli and has a lot of sweet spots and ticklish areas. *Based off of the Persona and JBA. **Was originally a Persona/JBA fan made charater for a RP. *She's a big eater. Was reported to be able to eat 10 crêpes in one sitting without any difficulty. *Jun is not technologically savvy, having to learn about the internet from Mary. **Based on Jun's upbringing, as well as her lack of knowledge of certain commonplace things, such as the internet and digital media, it may imply that she led a sheltered life prior to entry in Destiny Military Academy. *Given the nickname "Large Duck" by Seiko most likely due to her large hips. **She has large thighs with a scar on the right one. Because of this, Seiko comically describes her as "manly". *As the story progresses, Jun began to show her feminine side more than her masculine side. *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She is intelligent and well-composed and let slip her accent (Tohoku Regional) when embarrassed or flustered. Especially in contrast to her serious nature, once her crude accent comes out it is so kawaii. *She is also extremely lucky, as she once struck gold simply by digging a hole, and oil as well. *Jun always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Even though Jun has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Her normal walk involves her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. She was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before she became more feminine. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass every day it gym during workouts. *Jun's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage within the Kawaii 5-0 community. *She was given the nickname "Bouncing Bubble" by Sigmund most likely due to her large hips. *When she was living with Levinia, Levinia would "help" Just with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. *Jun eats foods that go directly straight to her hips and thighs. Meaning that she's got legs: as in, shapely and thick thighed, with muscled calves. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet